Most public restroom toilet stalls do not have an indicator showing if the stalls are occupied, i.e., showing “occupied” and “vacant” status of each stall. It is therefore difficult and potentially embarrassing for a person wanting to use a stall to determine the status other than pulling or pressing on the door to see if it is latched.